tiernan420_survivorfandomcom-20200215-history
The Land Of Milk And Honey
This is the second episode of Survivor: Turkey Challenges Reward/Immunity Challenge: Basket Brawl Three castaways from each tribe would face off against each other in a river to retrieve a ball and throw it into their tribe's net to score a point. The first tribe to score three points would win. Reward: Tribal Immunity and fishing gear consisting of a spear, two poles, fishing line, fishing hooks, a cast net, tackle box, a diving mask, and a knife Winner: Idir Story Night 3 Bazid returns to camp and Lola thanks her tribe for keeping her, promising to work harder. It then begins to rain as they climb into their shelter. Tiffany begins to break down, saying she made a mistake. Day 4 Nick and Jessi are the first two up on their tribe. Nick suggests they search for the idol and the two go out into the woods. Jessi searches around the plants while Nick searches the trees. After an hour, Nick manages to find the idol and sticks it in his bag. He tells Jessi and the two agree to keep it a secret. The two return to camp with wood as everyone else wakes up. Everyone, except Tiffany, begin to work around camp. Max asks Barbie for her help, but Tiffany claims she is to tired to help and takes a nap, annoying her tribe. At Idir, Sam and Casey pull Tyler and Lawrence to the side. They talk about Alexis' idol and how they should counter it. Lawrence suggests the girls go with her to make her feel comfortable so they can blindside her. Casey agrees, but worries Alexis would be able to read them. Ian then pulls Alf, Tyler, and Lawrence aside. He tells them he wants the women out as they are weaker than the men. Ian's pushy approach both annoys and worries Tyler and Alf. The two inform Gerda about Ian and his plan, which angers the writer. Just as Alf leaves Gerda, Alexis approaches her. Alexis informs Gerda that Alf is the first one going and that it is a done deal. Alexis leaves, smugging as she thinks she is running the game. At Bazid, Lola attempts to help at camp. However, she begins to overcook the rice, which annoys Nick. Lola then tries to carry firewood, but is unable to. Day 5 At Idir, everyone, except Alexis, does their camp chores. Sam asks for help, but is ignored. The tribe begin to talk about Alexis' laziness, which causes her to laugh. The whole Idir tribe gossips about Alexis' laziness, with everyone agreeing she is the first to go and how she won't play her idol due to her cocky attitude. At Bazid, the tribe gets ready to make rice. Everyone gets a small bowl of rice with the exception of Tiffany, who fills her bowl to the top. This causes some on the tribe to get only a few pieces of rice. An obviously annoyed Nick calls Tiffany out, but Tiffany defends herself, saying she is hungry. Baron explains that everyone is hungry but they need to ration their rice. The majority alliance goes off to talk strategy. Max brings up the possibility of an idol and that either Tiffany or Lola could have found it. Nick, despite having the idol, suggests splitting the vote, saying it would counter the idol but it would really cover his tracks. The alliance agrees and say they will decide who goes the next time they lose a challenge. However, Barbie notices how quick Nick was to suggest a split vote. She talks to Baron and Max about Nick possibly having the idol and wants to split the vote to cover his tracks. Day 6 The two tribes meet for the next immunity challenge. Upon seeing Gary was the first out, the Idir tribe reacts with mild shock. When asked why, Ian states they thought Lola would be the one gone. When asked how that made her feel, Lola stated it gives her the energy to beat them. Jeff then asks Idir to sit out a male. They choose Lawrence. The first round, Tyler, Gerda, and Ian are out for Idir while Baron, Lola, and Max are out for Bazid. Gerda easily takes down Lola as the men wrestle for the ball. Gerda tosses Lola to the side and races for the ball and manages to grab it. She manages to get the ball in the net, scoring the first point for Idir. The second round, Alf, Sam, and Casey are out for Idir while Nick, Tiffany, and Jessi are out for Bazid. Alf manages to snatch the ball and rushes to his net. Nick tries to tackle him, but is unable to. Alf scores the second point for Idir. The third round, Alexis, Alf, and Tyler are out for Idir while Barbie, Baron, and Nick are out for Bazid. Alexis tries to take the ball but Barbie takes it and pushes her into the water. Alf and Tyler try to catch up but are blocked by Baron and Nick. This gives Barbie a chance to score the first point for Bazid. The fourth round, Gerda, Ian and Casey are out for Idir while Lola, Jessi, and Max are out for Bazid. Casey easily takes down Lola while the other four rush to the ball. Gerda manages to grab it but is tackled by Jessi. Ian grabs the ball and tries to score but misses. Gerda gets away from Jessi and grabs the ball. She rushes to the net and scores, winning Idir immunity. Idir returns to camp with their fishing gear. Alf and Tyler go out on their boat to try and fish. They spend about thirty minutes before giving up, as they can't catch anything. Ian is visibly annoyed at Alf and Tyler. Bazid returns from the challenge and Barbie pulls Baron and Max to the side. She tells them that she believes Nick has the idol. When asked what proof there was, Barbie explains that Nick brought up the split vote a second after they needed a plan. Max states that it does make sense and also worries about Nick. Just then, Nick and Jessi come up to discuss the vote. They agree to vote for Tiffany with the guys voting with Lola and the girls voting with Tiffany. The two then leave. Barbie proposes blindsiding Nick to get rid of the idol. Nick and Jessi return to the shelter where Tiffany pleads her case. The two feign interest, as they believe Tiffany is going at Tribal. At Tribal, the idol is brought up. Both Lola and Tiffany say they don't have it and know it is one of them going home. They both plea for their lives before Jess asks Baron if it's possibly for someone other than Tiffany or Lola to go. Baron states it is possible, which worries Nick. The tribe is then called to vote. In the end, Barbie, Baron, and Max stick with the vote and Tiffany leaves 4-3. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... * Gerda annoys her tribe. * Alexis and Ian continue to try to make their women/men alliance. * Nick is in deep trouble. Author's Notes Category:Tiernan420's fanon Category:Survivor: Turkey